


Their Game

by Plastic_Mind



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Light BDSM, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: And that’s howtheir gamestarts. Or simply how Gavin remembers it.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 22





	Their Game

**Author's Note:**

> Not a native speaker.

“Leave me alone!” Gavin shouts in RK900’s face.

“No.”

And that’s the only answer that Gavin gets from him.

“Fine. You fucking plastic dipshit!” Gavin makes a step towards him. Then another one. Gavin closes his eyes and lifts his chin. Сrosses hands behind his back and holds them in such a way as if being handcuffed. “Your move, bastard!”

RK900 draws near.

Gavin feels the android’s nose touching his hair.

Then RK900 leans in even closer, his lips are right next to Gavin’s ear when he says, “That’s not _that_ kind of game, detective.”

The words are said without a breath taken or warm air touching Gavin’s skin. Somehow it’s more hot than creepy and it gives Gavin goosebumps.

RK900 puts his chin on Gavin’s shoulder and feels Gavin’s waist with a feather-light touch like he wants to embrace someone fragile. Then android touches his hands with preciseness and tenderness, moving them and holding between his and Gavin’s chests. “My name is Richard. I’m the android sent by CyberLife.” 

Gavin swallows all his profanities in one go.

And Richard continues with a controlled undertone of possessiveness, “Would you like to consider the possibility of me being your partner, detective Reed.” 

And that’s how _their game_ starts. Or simply how Gavin remembers it.


End file.
